


Beautiful Surprise

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Slow Burn, cute gay panics, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: Siyeon's best friend Bora has never wished anything but the best for her. Siyeon is mending her broken heart, and according to Bora the easiest way to do it is to meet new people. Bora sets her up with someone -- find out if things go the way they were planned.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 50
Kudos: 105
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write SingJi!!! I love them so much!!! I will add onto the 'Relationships' tag as the chapters progress, as well as onto the Tags.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a like if you find it cute. Comments are well-appreciated :)

Siyeon loves the summer season. Being a homebody, it’s an excuse for her to turn down her friends whenever they want to go out for meals or drinks. At one particular time, her best friend Bora even had to bring their friends to her house just so they could hang out on her birthday (August). Siyeon didn’t mind having friends over. Being a lazy extrovert, she knew the party had to be brought to her. Bora was the perfect best friend for her; she knows how to coax her out of her world with Siyeon feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. It also helps that they were exes who turned (best) friends, almost having no boundaries set for each other (in a healthy way).

“Bitch I haven’t dated in two months,” Bora groans as they sit in front of the newly-installed TV in Siyeon’s room. It was a gift from Siyeon’s dad when he found out she got into the university that she wants.

“Seriously? You just broke up with Yoohyeon like five minutes ago.” 

“It’s two months. And I’m pissed cause my dating app isn’t working fine whenever i’m here. Are you sabotaging me?”

“Please.” 

“So when are you using a dating app to get over Gahyeon? It’s been a gazillion years!” 

“It’s only been four months okay. And I’m still not ready. I’m still healing.” 

“Healing? Have you not played enough Zelda? You keep dying and you keep needing to heal.” 

“Why are we even friends…” 

“You know there’s a reason.” 

Bora playfully grabs Siyeon’s phone as she tries to take selfies, and Siyeon doesn’t even try to take it back. She allows her to do whatever she wants and she’ll just fix whatever Bora messes up with once she has left.

“There you go. App downloaded. Profile created.”

“The fuck did you do, Bora!” 

A knock comes through her bedroom door, a faint yet stern one.

“Unnie?” 

“Yubin?” 

“I had a bad dream again…” 

Yubin has been suffering from nightmares since she came home from her overseas exchange student program. It seems like she has encountered some failed love outside the confines of their country and got to know herself better whilst being away from her family, unfortunately it turned out to be a heartbreak in the end. Siyeon’s little sister looks up and sees Bora, her life-long crush, her sexual awakening, and Yubin tilts her head downward again.

“You okay?” Bora asks, genuinely worried as she treats Yubin like her sister too.

“That girl? Yves?” Siyeon inquires with worry in the shadows of her voice.

“Yes…” She sobs a little, and then a little more as she lays her head on Siyeon’s lap. Bora and Siyeon comb through her freshly-cut hair, now a bob from brown tresses, and look at each other as Yubin starts crying and sniffing her heart out. They look at each other with sympathy for Yubin, and shake their heads as Siyeon’s sister fills her room with a somber mood.

Bora mouths, “Poor kid…” 

Siyeon responds, “I know… First love…”

Siyeon’s phone suddenly dings and Bora jumps at the sound of it. Yubin is hiccupping with her tears and Siyeon caresses her sister’s back gently, contrastingly widening her eyes at Bora as she smiles at her mischievously, flashing her phone to her. Someone messaged her on the dating app.

“What? Who? You already started swiping?” Siyeon wanted to scream at Bora, but having a crying sister on her lap disables her from shouting at her best friend.

“I swiped quality ones!” Bora whispers.

“God. So who messaged?” 

“It’s just a hi, but the profile says she’s a dance studio owner who has been working in Korea for three years, but she’s Chinese!” 

“Wow. A dancer? Then maybe she’s your type.” 

“Not sure… But she has nice orange hair. Oh wow look at that…figure.”

“Oh goodness, Bora…”

“What? Don’t be a hypocrite. You love women with nice figures. Look at your exes - me and Gahyeon.” 

“That was such a Leo thing to say but okay yes you’re not wrong.” 

“See. So I think you should meet her.” 

“Already???” 

“You see, modern problems need modern solutions. If you wanna move on fast, you gotta put yourself out there faster.” 

“I don’t know where you’re learning these from but I hate to say that you’re not wrong.” 

Bora points at Yubin, peaceful-looking with her eyes closed and hands beneath her squishy cheeks. She falls deep in slumber as her older sister’s warmth lulled her to sleep; Yubin was never really vocal about it but she  _ loves _ her sister to death. The two help each other to carry her to Siyeon’s bed and they cover her with her comfortable blanket. They leave Siyeon's room and go to the guest’s room, which is basically Bora’s room now that there’s no school, and Bora goes back to the dating app on Siyeon’s phone.

“Jeez, the pain you feel for your first heart ache… She’s probably feeling it ten times more because she finally got to be true to herself and dated a girl. Must be painful how they broke up.” 

“Has she told you how?” 

“Not yet, she just got home like two weeks ago and even if she looked happy seeing us, she’s been miserable.” 

“Were you that miserable when we broke up?” Bora jeers.

“Shut up, we were fourteen. Yubin’s a bit older and honestly, she's a lot more mature than I am.” 

“You’re right. If I don’t treat her like she’s my own sister, I could see myself actually dating her.” 

“I know. She’s handsome, right? I really think she still likes you. Like… you’re her awakening.” 

“Okay, I’m flattered but hold on, this girl Handong messaged again!”

“What? The Chinese girl on the app? What did you even tell her? I didn’t tell you to answer for me!”

“Trust me, Siyeon. Please. I’m your best friend. I know you too well.” 

  
  


@TheWinterPrincess: sure! 8pm tomorrow sounds good. cafe beside my studio. we actually have an open-house tomorrow so if you wanna get some dance class or something, do drop by!

@legolasmysenior: I’ll be there 🙂

“So…” Bora is too excited to reveal to her best friend, even if she knows she deserves to be smacked hard for what she has done.

“You have a coffee and tea getting-to-know date tomorrow, downtown. They have free dance classes and your date is at 8PM. I’ll pick you up at 11:30 in the morning. Let’s have lunch, have those classes together, and you go meet your date. Okay?” 

“God.” 

“You gotta put yourself out there, Siyeon. I’m not forcing you to get a new girlfriend, but I want you to meet new people. You’re not gonna make new friends within the four corners of your newly-renovated bedroom okay…” 

“It doesn’t seem like I have a choice, do I?” 


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you so thirsty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the 'Relationship' tags!! I've added a new ship <3

The doorbell rings. Siyeon sighs loudly as she looks at her phone and reads the message notification from her best friend.

“I’m leaving!” Siyeon cries out to inform whoever is home. Her mom asks if she’ll have dinner at home, and she says that she’s having dinner with Bora. Yubin rushes out at lightning speed and suddenly she’s already by the door.

“Woah! What’s up?” Siyeon is startled, her sister looking excited with bright eyes for the first time since she got home.

“Uh…” 

“Do you wanna walk me out?” 

“Y-y-yes” 

“What’s that?” Siyeon noticed Yubin had something in her hand. 

“I… wanted to give something to Bora unnie…” 

“Oohh… Okay.” The sisters leave the house at the same time, Yubin clinging onto Siyeon’s arm as they walk towards the gate of the house.

“Do you feel better? What are you going to do today?” Siyeon asks, still worried for her sister.

“I’m… okay. I slept well last night. And I feel so sorry after breaking down like that in front of Bora unnie…” 

“No, don’t think like that. We’ve all been there. We understand.” 

Yubin opens the gate and Siyeon steps out first, Bora’s window down to say hi to her sisters.

“Hi Yubin!” Bora beams, her smile brighter than the summer sun and Yubin seems to be melting with the warmth.

“U-unnie…” 

Siyeon raises her right brow and looks at Bora, smirking a little as she circles the car and finally gets to the passenger seat.

“I… this is for you. I bought this from the UK during my exchange program.” 

“Awww you’re so sweet, Yubin!” Bora clasps her hand and Yubin quivers with her touch. Her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink, and Bora tries to hide the big smile she has. Siyeon punches Bora’s thigh as hard as she can, “Stop flirting with my baby sister!” 

“Unnie, I’m not a baby anymore.” 

“Yeah yeah but you’re still my baby sister.” Bora laughs, amused at the bantering of her best friend and her sister.

“Okay, we better get going now. We have a full day ahead of us. Take care, Yubin!”

“Text me for anything!” Yubin reassures.

The window is closed and the car moves forward, leaving Yubin at the gate as Bora and Siyeon drive off to their plans today.

  
  


They arrive at the dance studio, lots of people signing up for the dance classes that are about to commence.

“Hi! Good afternoon, everyone! Thank you for registering to our open house dance classes. You will be assigned one room per genre, and I’d like to introduce you to your dance teachers.” A voice calls out an excited crowd.

Bora elbows Siyeon repeatedly and she understood what her best friend was trying to say with just the look in her eyes. “That’s her!!! And she’s hot!!!” Bora whispers to Siyeon as lightly as she can.

“Wanna have her instead?” 

“Are you kidding me? Your height matches well and I can already see you look nice together!” 

“Since when were you conscious of height differences? You dated Kim Yoohyeon.” Siyeon was dead-pan serious.

“Why are you saying so many things? Go listen to her! Introduce yourself once she’s done introducing the teachers!” Bora was pushing Siyeon to muster up all the courage she has.

“And for the last class, hip-hop, I would like to introduce to you Miss Kim Minji.” 

Out walks a purple-haired woman approximately around Siyeon’s height, wearing an oversized hoodie and baggy sweats with hair tied up in a bun with thin black-framed glasses.

“Hello students, nice to meet you! Hope you brought enough water because we’ll be working our asses off in the 3-hour dance class!” 

She bows in front of the class and Siyeon spends her time trying to figure out if that teacher is cute or super cute. She’s incredibly attractive and the bright purple on her hair is making her stand out among everyone else in the room. Siyeon feels like her world has stopped, her eyes unblinking and her lungs unbreathing as she carefully stares at the teacher Kim Minji. She blinks once, and then twice, and realizes Bora has been waving her hand in front of her eyes.

“Dude? You good?” 

Siyeon shakes her head, “Y-yeah. Sorry.” 

Bora tries to trace to where or what she was gazing at, and she trails it back to the dance studio owner, who is beside the dance teacher Minji.

“Still eyeing the girl?”

“E-eh?” Siyeon was confused, she wasn't understanding any of the things that Bora has been saying and before she knew it, she’s already in front of the dance studio owner (Bora pushed her gently with all her force - it wasn’t that easy).

“Oh, S-Siyeon?” 

“Yes?” 

“Oh! I recognize you from the photo! Hi! I’m Handong!” 

“Ohhh! Yes! Hello! Nice to meet you!” 

“So, have you signed up with any of the classes?” 

“Uh, y-yup, I’m with my best friend Bora who’s also a dancer and we signed up in the hip-hop class.” Bora approaches as Siyeon gestures to come over.

Minji was beside Handong, who was talking to the other teachers; seeing her up close makes Siyeon’s heart beat faster, the vibrations in her chest sending her blood rushing all over her body.

“Hey, Minji. This is my friend Siyeon and her best friend Bora. They’re both registered for your class. Please take care of them well.” Handong says.

“Hello, Siyeon! Hello, Bora!” Minji’s smile reached her eyes and her smile looked like it can light up even the darkest of days. She is a beautiful sun, and Siyeon felt electricity through her palm as she shook hands with Minji. She was feeling her body gravitate towards the teacher and even if her smile was debilitating, she risks everything once again and takes time to look at her closely.

Her eyebrows were neatly kept, her tresses looking soft and shiny as she removed her bun and let her hair flow down her back. She looked even more ethereal with her hair down her shoulder, and her eyes disappearing into a line whenever she smiles and laughs. She has a cute eye smile, one that Siyeon can’t seem to take her eyes off (among other things). Her teeth are kinda crooked, but you can see them every time she laughs and that makes Siyeon’s heart crumble like a broken jenga puzzle.

Basically, Siyeon can’t take her mind off of Minji.

The class starts and Bora places themselves in front of the class. She and Siyeon were part of the dance club in high school; they were the aces of that club. 

As expected, the best friends pick up the classes well and fast that they already blend in with the teacher in the first row. They finally take a break after 30 minutes once they’ve completed the first routine, and Minji automatically exits the room so as to give the students some breathing time. She’s not practically strict in teaching, but she wants all of the moves wholeheartedly executed. Anyone doing it half-heartedly will be called out (gently), pushing you to do better for yourself and for your group. 

Minji goes back to the room and goes straight to her corner where a sound system and a table is. She sits on the table and starts drinking from her water bottle, her sweat glistening in the light like they’re crystals dripping down her beautiful face and then to her delicate neck. Siyeon was drinking as well, but instead of paying attention to the water to satiate her throat’s dryness, she felt a different kind of thirst as she stared admiringly at Minji from across the room. She hasn't stopped drinking the water, and she hasn’t stopped staring at Minji either.

Bora notices that her best friend’s eyes are about to leave her soul as her gaze gets thicker by the minute. Subtly, she moves over to her while they’re seated on the floor and slowly brings her face to Siyeon’s ear. Her attention still unfazed, her look fixed and determined.

Bora whispers in her airy voice, almost ASMR-like, “Why are you so thirsty?” 

Siyeon screams, wide-eyed while hitting Bora on her arm as her best friend laughs boisterously. Siyeon had to cover her mouth and say sorry to the people around them, what with the commotion that she just created.

“What the fuck, Bora!” 

“No, really. I wanna know. Why are  _ you  _ so thirsty, huh?” 

The two proceed to argue with their faces as the teacher calls onto them to start learning the second routine. Once again Siyeon is mesmerized, taken aback by Minji as she smiles at her and mouths to her, “Good job!” She wasn’t sure or she didn’t see if she said the same thing to Bora (because Bora is the better dancer so she’s supposed to get that praise too), but she is dumbfounded by the smile she gave her. Siyeon was about to melt, her knees are jello because of a single smile, and suddenly she’s distracted by the way her neck grazes the ray of light as she shows the moves for the next routine.

_ I’m fucked. _ She tells herself.

She shakes her head and wishes for the class to be over soon so she can stop catching her breath every time she sees her eye smiles.  _ This is no way to live, _ she tells herself and focuses on the choreography for the meantime.

The class is over and the best friends are also done showering. They were waiting for Handong to show up after Siyeon had already texted her that she’s ready.

“Hey! So, should we go?” Handong’s smile was enfeebling, but not the way that Minji’s smiles make the butterflies in her tummy grow.

“Sure!” Bora stands up and goes the other way, as that’s where her car is parked.

“Hey, Bora! Where you going?” 

“Uh, to my car?” 

“Can I invite another friend so you’ll come with too?” 

“Oh, sure, I guess. You okay with that, Siyeon?” 

“Sorry, she’s silly. Of course it’s fine.” 

“Great! Hold on, let me call-- oh there she is! Hey Minji! Coffee? Dome?” 

“Sure! I do need caffeine right now. Oh so it’s Siyeon you’re meeting for coffee?” 

“Yeah!” 

**_FUCK._ ** The crippling tensed feeling of her heart jumping out of her chest is once again creeping up, and Siyeon does her best to breathe properly as Minji walks towards them with a see-through off-shoulder Sunday dress that hugs her figure in a flattering way. 

“Should we go?” 

Siyeon elbows Bora as they walk behind Minji and Handong, her fists balled up with wild eyes looking over. “What the fuck!!!” she freaks out at Bora inaudibly, but her best friend just smiles and mouths, “This will be fun! You can do it!!!” 

No, Siyeon can’t. Not when she knows how badly she’s attracted to Minji. Not when she’s looking like  _ that. _ Not when her heart decides to run around her ribcage whenever Minji is near her.

She can’t do it. Or maybe not yet. Or not now. Ugh. Fuck love at first sight.

Siyeon is seated across Handong, beside Bora who is across Minji. They all devour their drinks, enjoying the company of each other as the night gets deeper. Handong was flirting a little and Siyeon would flirt back, but her heart would suddenly beat out of its pace whenever Minji would shoot her small glances across the table.

The night has ended, hearts full with smiles on their faces. The four of them walk back to the dance studio as Handong has to close the studio to end the day. The best friends wait for Handong and Minji before they say goodbye as they both close the studio. While the two were busy, the best friends got an opportunity to finally talk to each other.

“Bitch, I saw that. ALL OF THAT!” Bora punches Siyeon a little.

“What’s  _ that _ ?” Siyeon asks, trying to get out of explaining anything to Bora until they’re by themselves.

“Bitch the way you look at Minji!” 

“Excuse me, she was looking at me too.” Siyeon felt proud, she was sure they were catching each other’s eyes.

Handong and Minji arrive where they left Bora and Siyeon, and the building behind them is pitch dark. They have decided to finally say their goodbyes but before they part ways, they exchange their numbers and have created a group chat for them.

“Thanks for tonight, Bora and Siyeon! Hope to see you in the studio soon!” Handong says as she waves. Bora was giving her a blinding smile, like a crystal hit by a ray of light. She waves as Siyeon does the same, all of them exchanging smiles before they get inside their respective cars. Minji was driving a top down, and Siyeon had to bite her lower lip as she saw Minji  **_hop inside_ ** it.

“Man. Sexy.” Bora comments.

“I know right. And really pretty too. Too bad she isn’t single.” 

“Yeah, made you thirsty earlier huh?” 

“Shut up and drive already! It’s late. I have church tomorrow.” 

“Oh right, Sunday tomorrow.” Bora says as she revs up the car and steps on the accelerator.

Silence engulfs the car as Bora speeds up along the highway.

“You good? You can stay with us tonight. You know there’s always a room for you there.” Siyeon asks, aware what day it is for Bora tomorrow.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s mom’s death anniversary tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll tell my parents to go to the cemetery tomorrow after church.” 

“No need, my brother is finally getting discharged from the military and we’re having a huge lunch tomorrow at our place. Just go to my house and bring your family!” 

  
  


After thirty minutes, they arrive at Siyeon’s house and she gives Bora a tight hug. Bora has always loved her mom, and her death anniversaries always remind Siyeon of how nice she was to her and Yubin when their own family wasn’t doing too well when they were still young. They were like each other’s extended families, and their parents loved having each other in their lives.

  
“Good night, Bora.”   
“Good night. Tell Yubin thanks for the gift.” 


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, a soul couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking of the events that had transpired throughout the day -- the awkward silent moment in the car, the warm embrace that they exchanged, and the smiles that she enjoyed seeing on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you check the tags? Added another ship! :)

It’s been two months since their friendship has turned into regular rants and wine-at-once calls. Bora and Handong however, have become particularly close because of various business ventures involving dance and other performance-related needs in the industry (among other things).

  
  


_ Bora: Morning!!! Can we talk about business? I’m planning to rent out one of your rooms for five days. _

_ Handong: Good morning! Sure, when do you wanna meet? I’m free anytime :) _

_ Bora: Cool! Today at 11 AM?  _

_ Handong: Well why don’t we make it lunchtime and let’s have a meal? I’ll send the restaurant name! _

_ Bora: Okay! Looking forward :)  _

  
  


~~~~

The week that Bora rented a room in Handong’s studio was her birthday week, and Siyeon knows how important birthdays are for her. Siyeon was coordinating with Handong on her birthday surprise for that day and everything went smoothly. The food, drinks, balloons, and everything else have been set up properly and everyone was excited about what they have prepared for the birthday girl. Handong wasn’t on-site as she was supposed to bring Bora into the room as the others got ready.

  
  


Handong was about to lead Bora into the room for the surprise, but she also has a surprise of her own. She and Bora have become so close with the months that they’ve spent days and nights in each other’s homes.

“Bora, this is for you.” 

Handong hands her a huge paper bag with a designer brand print screaming on it and Bora covers her mouth as she carefully takes the paper bag from her.

“But… This…”

“Yes, the one you were looking at yesterday.” 

“How did you-- ?”

“You left your phone open some days ago and I saw it. Ordered it from my phone and then voila.” 

“But you didn’t have to!”

“Are you kidding? Of course, I do.” 

Bora had the brightest smile and Handong couldn’t help but stare at her perfectly-curved lips as her smile painted the sun.

“Happy birthday.” Handong whispers, Bora’s grasp on her hand too tight.

Bora knows it’s still too early for her class so she hurriedly opens the door and pulls Handong closer. Their lips touch... and then the lights turn on. The party poppers popping.

**“SURPRISEEEEE!!!”**

But it looks like they were the ones surprised by a Handong biting on Bora’s lip and Bora’s hand squeezing Handong’s butt.

“WHAT!” Bora’s face cannot be explained. She turns full red, wanting to hide from everyone. It’s not that they’re hiding anything, it’s just that she hasn’t told Siyeon anything about them yet.

“I mean -- thank you! What’s all this!” Bora’s face was burning as words left her mouth.

Siyeon hops from a corner carrying her cake, and one of her students follows with a box of matchsticks in her hand.

They all sing her a happy birthday song but Siyeon is snickering and shaking her head, giving her best friend annoying smirks as they finish the song.

“Happy birthday, Kim Bora!” Everyone shouts as she makes a wish and then blows the candles.

Everyone started getting their own snacks and drinks for the party, but Handong left for a bit to attend to some clients (or to save herself from the embarrassment of having to explain to people why Bora’s lower lip was inside her mouth).

“When were you gonna tell me?” Siyeon chomps on a fried chicken as Bora takes photos of the whole room.

“Dude, it wasn’t serious. Or more like I didn’t think it was gonna be.” 

“Please you would even tell me about your make outs in a bar. Why didn’t you tell me this? I’m not mad. I’m just curious.” 

“Because I know you should have been dating her…” 

“Please. I thought we understood each other?” 

“Hey girls! Drinks?” Minji approaches in a tight-fitting purple knitted top, a pair of black jeans, and a black Doc Martens. Siyeon freezes and is suddenly mum and just smiles, drinking the punch Minji had offered them.  _ Another surprise,  _ Siyeon thinks to herself.

“Siyeon, are you still  _ thirsty _ ?” Bora jeers after her best friend has finished the drink.

“N-no, I’m good, Bora. Thanks.”

“Good to hear. So how have you been, Minji?” Bora asks.

“I’m okay, I guess. Or not.” 

“What’s wrong?” Bora sounds too concerned and Siyeon’s pair of ears suddenly grow big.

“My boyf- well, ex, cheated on me. And apparently, have been cheating for a year already. I officially broke up with him yesterday and I’ve never felt so free. Wait, it’s your birthday. Why are we talking about me? Happy birthday! We should celebrate with actual drinks!” Minji gives her a hug and Siyeon almost chokes on her chicken.

“Do you -- uh, have plans later? Let’s have dinner after work?” Bora invites, knowing she needs to invite Minji so Siyeon will stay and wait for her until dinner time.

“No, no plans at all!” 

“And you, Siyeon?” 

“I mean, yeah, sure. I’m free! You’re my best friend, how could I say no to you?”

“Sounds great! Then I’ll see you two later?” Minji asks with the brightest smile (and Siyeon is at the verge of melting) .

“See you!” Bora answers and Minji waves at them like a happy little kid.

Siyeon looks at Minji as she steps out of the room, her eyes full of longing but with a smile lingering on her face.

“Siyeon!” Bora startles her best friend, nothing new.

“What!”

“Are you okay? You look like you had a stroke!” The birthday girl is genuinely concerned, but she was also fooling around.

“Shut up. I’m good.” Siyeon lies (unsuccessfully).

“Okay, now that she’s single… you gotta make your move.”

“Bora, I’m not making a move on a vulnerable woman right now.”

“Geez, Siyeon. Okay. Whatever floats your boat. Just make sure to be at the dinner tonight. Okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be doing my work at Dome later.”

“Yeyyyy! You’re really the bestest best friend and I can’t ask for anything more.”

“I know.”

“You have to tell me the same thing on your birthday.”

“I’m leaving.”

Bora tries to hug Siyeon before she flees and she succeeds, leaving her best friend just smiling and shaking her head as she squeezes her while saying, “Thank youuuu!”

~~~~

*in their Group Chat*

_ Bora: I’ll be a bit late for dinner but Handong has already reserved a table for all of us! _

_ Handong: Yep! Just say it’s under the reservation of Miss Han _

_ Minji: Ok! _

_ Siyeon: Okay! _

~~~~

_ Siyeon: I’m here. _

_ Handong: I’m caught in traffic but GPS says I’ll be there in 17 minutes. _

_ Bora: Just changing my clothes! _

_ Minji: I’m here too! _

~~~~

Siyeon almost chokes on her Sauvignon blanc as she sees Minji in a beautiful black dress, flattering her body and the color diverting attention to her face.

“Hello, Siyeon!” 

“Hey, Minji! Looks like we’re the early birds.”

The night is young, Minji’s breathtaking beauty had hit Siyeon so hard her heart started thumping wildly against her chest. She tries to take a deep breath as she sees Minji’s sparkling eyes, her round yet pointy nose, her figure that boasts of a dancer’s build, and her face that can launch a thousand ships. Her smile was exquisite, picking on every corner of Siyeon’s heart and a contagious one as well, pulling Siyeon’s smile wider as she looks at her smile closer.

Minji is served her white wine and the two clang their glasses together, sharing smiles and a bit of laughter as Siyeon talks about the surprise she got from her best friend (and Handong) earlier. Minji says she has known about it ever since the two first hung out together and that she was laughing internally when they had the coffee after the open house. Minji had her nose scrunched and white teeth bare whenever she laughed, and Siyeon’s heartstrings are being tugged harder than they should be.

Handong arrives but suddenly hides in a corner, seeing her friend and Siyeon exchanging sweet smiles as Minji talks - probably about herself or her long-overdue breakup. Her last relationship lasted for five years until she caught him cheating - which had apparently been going on for well over a year. Minji hasn’t had any relationship with a girl, but Handong pushes her to meet anyone and everyone so she could easily move on and forget the pains she had to go through. She takes out her phone and opens the camera app, just at the right time as Minji taps Siyeon on her arm as they share a laugh. Handong smiles to herself and sends the photo immediately to Bora, texting, “Omg look” before she walks towards the reserved table and (sadly) disrupting anything the two have been bonding over.

“Sorry for intruding, but I’ve finally arrived!” Handong sits beside Minji, this time across the vacant seat beside Siyeon where Bora is to sit.

“Maybe I should ask you - where’s my best friend?” Siyeon teases as Handong laughs a little.

“She hasn’t replied to me but I know she’s on her way. She had business to take care of after her class.” Handong looks up after she checks her phone for any updates from Bora.

“So… Since when? You and my best friend? She has never hidden anything from me until you.” 

“Uh.. Well..” Handong tries to clear her throat. “We met a few times after our coffee night and it just went well. I mean, I don’t know, maybe she didn’t tell you because we were supposed to be the ones dating?” 

Minji butts in, “Wait, what? Really? How?” 

Siyeon bites her lower lip, tongue-tied. Handong answers for them, “Uhhh, we met in a dating app.”

“On my defense, Bora did that for me. The profile, everything.”

“I know, she told me. I thought it was cute.” Handong confesses.

“HEY GUYYYSSS!” Bora has finally arrived, beautiful and all.

“So what did I miss?” 

“More like, what did I miss?” Siyeon mocks.

The night ends and Handong offers to bring Bora home. “You didn’t bring your car?” Siyeon asks, puzzled as to why her designated driver didn’t bring a car. “How do I get home?” 

“Hey, I can bring you home, Siyeon!” Minji offers and Siyeon’s breathing stops as blood starts rushing to her face.

“She doesn’t bring a car anymore because I always pick her up and bring her home.”

“Damn…” Siyeon is genuinely amazed, she has never met anyone who would do all these things for Bora because usually, it’s the other way around. Bora likes taking care of her partners (and other people), but she knows her best friend loves being taken care of too.

“So, good night? Drive safely, Minji! Take my best friend home in one piece.” 

“Chill, I’m a safe driver.” Minji defends and Bora looks at Handong.

“She is,” Handong affirms.

They exchange hugs and pecks on the cheek as they go their separate ways.

Minji and Siyeon walk over to where Minji’s car is parked, and she rushes to the passenger seat to open the door for Siyeon. With wine in her system. Siyeon smiles at the woman holding the door for her and makes eye contact, her eyes beautiful like a night full of stars. Once she’s safely inside, Minji runs to her seat.

“You’re not putting  _ this  _ down tonight?” Siyeon asks, having always found her car’s top-down style interesting.

“Do you want me to? Your hair will be all tangled up though.” 

“I don’t mind. It’s my first time to try this kind of car.” 

“Okay then!” 

They turn on the radio and it’s some obscure 90s pop song. Minji confesses to being stuck in the 90s for her music preference and later realizes she also likes the early 2000s alternative rock genre when Siyeon asks permission to switch songs.

“Are you near that shopping complex? The one you mentioned earlier?”

“Wow, you’re detail-oriented huh. Yep, just a couple of blocks away.” Siyeon looks over at Minji as she drives, the wind embracing her face and smoothing over her long locks. Her purple hair looks divine under the night light, and Siyeon notices the smile on Minji’s face. She is happy and content, tranquil for the night. The shadows in the dark outline Minji’s careful facial features, and once again Siyeon is on her toes. Her heart rushes to its beat, and she’s worried she might fall too easily for someone so beautiful -- like with the last woman she gave her heart to. She was easily spun at the tip of her fingers that she didn’t see how Gahyeon just wanted to use her.

“So, you were from an abusive relationship too, huh? We were interrupted by my friend earlier…” Minji starts, trying to get to know each other better.

The glass of silence breaks and Siyeon blinks too rapidly, remembering the walls she had put up around her to stop herself from falling for another woman too fast. She needs time to heal, and while she is, in no doubt, heads over heels for Minji, she shakes her head frantically to get the gorgeous look of Minji off her head.

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Well, she came clean to me when she broke up with me. Said that she only dated me to know how it feels to have a sex with a girl.” Siyeon said, in low spirits.

“Oh, experiment...” Minji trails off.

“Yeah, basically.” 

“No shit, that sucks.” Siyeon looks at Minji, again, silently wishing she doesn’t know pain the way she does.

“It does. And it hurt a lot so I’m trying to clear my mind off anything about the past. That’s why Bora keeps dragging me out to anywhere.” 

“You’re lucky to have her.” 

“Yes I am and Handong is lucky to have my best friend too. Wait, do you know the real score between them?” Siyeon redirects.

“Honestly I don’t. But I’ve seen my boss smile brighter these days. She’s been single for like, years. Like ever since she opened the studio. I guess she’s more comfortable dating now because her studio’s a success.” 

“No doubt! Well, my best friend, not to be a gossipmonger but she’s not used to being single. Interesting how those two would unfold. She doesn’t even have any rules after breaking up.” 

“What rules are you talking about?” Minji asks, seemingly genuinely curious.

“I don’t know, like, number of months before you start dating again? Something like that. There’s also that three-month rule.”

“And do you always abide by that?” Minji’s raises her eyebrows.

“I mean, unconsciously. I make sure I’m over my ex before I move on to the next one.”

“That’s admirable. I respect that.” Minji smiles and momentarily glances over Siyeon. The passenger is dumbfounded, her heart starting to race simply with a look like that.  _ Stupid heart,  _ she thinks to herself. She holds her chest in an attempt to calm her loud heartbeat and then Minji starts again.

“Three-month rule seems good. Maybe I should do that.” 

“How long has it been since your break up?” Siyeon asks casually.

“Probably… A month? Let’s just peg it at that since he’s been cheating on me for a long time.” 

“Cheaters deserve hell. Just saying.” Siyeon speaks up, mentally counting the two more months where Minji would be open to date again. “So you’ll be ready to date after two months?” 

“Hmmm, maybe earlier, maybe later. Depends.” 

Siyeon is speechless, not knowing how to react or what to respond. Thankfully they’re near her house and she has an excuse to deviate from the topic.

“So, that’s me. And this is the shopping complex.” Siyeon directs.

“Oh cool. Good that your place is on the way to mine.” Minji says with a smile in her eyes.

They’re outside the gate of Siyeon’s house, and Minji is impressed with what she sees.

“Wow. Nice home.”

“Thanks. My dad worked hard for it.” 

There was a moment of silence, a moment of looking into each other’s eyes as they smile brightly without promises. 

“So…” Minji starts.

“Yep.” 

That was kind of awkward.

“Yeah. Good night, Siyeon. I enjoyed my night drive with you.” 

“Super thank you for dropping me off. I’ve been so used to someone driving around for me. I should start learning how to drive soon.”

“Hey, no worries. You’re really along the way. Plus I have a car and you don’t, why wouldn’t I bring you home.” 

Siyeon tucks her hair at the back of her ear.

“So, uh, okay. Thanks again.” Siyeon approaches - awkwardly - for a goodbye hug and Minji reciprocates. It was warm and sweet but at the same time full of worries.

“Take care, Minji. Drive safely.” Siyeon steps out of the car. “Could you please text me once you’re home?” 

“Sure,” Minji says with a smile and then drifts off once she has made sure that Siyeon is inside their house. 

  
  


That night, a soul couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking of the events that had transpired throughout the day -- the awkward silent moment in the car, the warm embrace that they exchanged, and the smiles that she enjoyed seeing on her.

Minji is restless. She can’t stop thinking of Siyeon.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Yubin just wants to adore Bora's beauty more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I loved, loved writing this YuRa/SuDa bit.  
> 2\. I recommend watching the movies cited here!

It’s a Saturday morning, all alarms are off in the house of the Lees except for Yubin who, routinely, wakes up at 6 AM at the latest no matter what day it is. She usually fixes herself a cup of cappuccino or mocha to start her day but a new friend of hers has introduced her to drink americano. She walks to the kitchen and prepares the usual for everyone’s coffee. After turning the coffee maker on, she jumps at the sight of Siyeon standing by the kitchen counter.

“What the! Unnie!” 

“Sorry…”

“You scared me!” 

  
Siyeon’s hair was all over her face, eyes half open and consciousness thrown out the window. She’s already awake, technically, but no one can tell if she knows she’s left her bed on a weekend morning.

“I’m getting two mugs. Why are you up this early?” Yubin rushes to the cupboard to get a teaspoon and a mug for her sister as Siyeon struggles to sit properly on the high chair paired with the counter. 

“Ugh… I have an appointment…” 

“Doctor? Dentist? Salon?” 

“No...” 

The aroma of coffee embraces Yubin and Siyeon finally looks up when the sound of brewing coffee has ended. Yubin approaches the counter and pours coffee for herself and her sister.

“So where are you off to? You’re never awake on a weekend if it isn’t for a date. You don’t even wake up for Bora unnie.” 

“...” 

“So I’m right?” Yubin flashes a smile and Siyeon shakes her head.

“I can never hide anything from you huh?” Yubin shakes her head and chuckles.

“Okay, well, I’m meeting a friend.” 

“Is this friend nice?” Yubin had to ask, she is protective of her sister.  
“Yeah, very nice. Want me to introduce you?”  
“Sure!” 

They both sip coffee and exhale with how good the taste of bitter coffee is especially when you’re trying to be awake.

“So, how are you? Have you had any bad dreams?”

“No, I’ve been okay. I’ve been meeting my friends again and I have a new friend.” 

“From school?”

“Nope, we met through my friend’s birthday party and she’s her cousin. She has the same birth year as me but she’s born in January so she’s a year ahead of me in school. We just click.” 

“Cute?” Siyeon is asking the right questions.  
“Hm. Funny. Pretty.” 

“Your type.” Siyeon cannot stop the smile forming on her face as she finally sees her sister smiling while talking about a girl. It’s safe to say that she’s slowly forgetting the pain that Yves had caused her.

“What time do you need to get ready?” Yubin asks as she clicks on her phone. It’s 6:45.

“Oh shit. She says she’ll be here by 7:30.” 

Siyeon runs to her room to start preparing, and Yubin gets a text from Bora.

_Bora: Hi!! Awake already?? Is your sister there?_

_Yubin: Yep but she woke up so early, do you think she’s sick?_

_Bora: She probably has a date. I’ll be there in 10. We should help her dress up. Your sister’s fashion sense is a lost cause_

_Yubin: Hahahaha_

_Bora: Oh and are you going somewhere today?_ _  
__Yubin: No I’ll just be home taking care of Ddoddo_

 _Bora: Ok that’s good! I just wanna chill too! Wanna spend your day with me?_ _  
__Bora: And Netflix?_

_Yubin: Unnie please no more chick flicks. I feel like I’m being skinned alive when they say those cringey lines_

_Bora: Today it’s your pick!_

_Yubin: Get some popcorn along the way too. I think you and unnie have finished all the boxes hehe :)_

Bora arrives right on time, Siyeon already done preparing except for clothes.

“Okay you’d want to look hot but not too hot, soft but not too soft. I know you love pants like this so try this on and a turtleneck halter.” Bora instructs as Yubin nods and high fives Bora.

“You two are enjoying this.” Siyeon laughs at her wide-eyed audience.

“I want you to look great, unnie. You don’t just wake up at 6AM on a weekend, so I want you to think that your wasted sleeping time is worth it.” 

“Okay. Looks nice.” Siyeon affirms as she checks herself out in the mirror.

“Of course. I chose your outfit. If it were up to you you’d wear your worn out Tommy Hilfigher shirt tuck out and whatever pair of pants you see first.” 

“It’s very comfortable, okay.” Siyeon defends her favorite shirt - and probably her only sense of fashion.

“What time is she getting here?” Bora asks.

A horn blairs outside their house. Yubin peeks and she sees a top-down car outside the window.  
“That’s your date’s car?” Her little sister sounded amazed.

Bora peeks out as soon as she is done picking Siyeon’s bag, “Oh yes, that’s her. Now go, Siyeon!!!”

The two peek from Siyeon’s room and they smile at each other, like they both know something they don’t wanna speak into existence yet because, well, they don’t want to jinx it.

“Hm. They’re cute.” Bora starts.

“Very.” Yubin agrees.

“Let’s go make popcorn and use your sister’s new TV.”  
“Pretty ladies first!”

Yubin has slimmed down her movie choices to either Before Sunrise or Boyhood. Considering with whom she’s spending the day with, she chooses the former and places the bowl of popcorn on the table between the two La-Z-Boy chairs. There were two cups for their drinks, and for some reason they picked up their cups at the same time, brushing each other’s fingers subtly. Yubin is burning under her skin even if the air conditioning is set at a pretty low temperature, she retreats her hands inside her hoodie’s pocket, and focuses on the movie that she’s sure Bora would love. She likes romantic movies too, just not the obnoxious ones.

Yubin glances subtly at the popcorn bowl, just to make sure none of the accident that happened earlier with the drink will repeat itself with the popcorn bowl. She checks and double checks, and then announces to herself that it’s now all clear. Her hand dives into the bowl, eager to keep a handful for convenience. As she keeps digging for popcorn, a familiar skin touches her hand and she feels electricity jolt through her fingers. Yubin is startled and then squeaks, disturbing both the popcorn and Bora. The older girl pauses the movie and faces her body towards the younger girl.

“You okay?” 

“Y-yeah, sorry. I just got startled. With your hand.” 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry unnie. Let’s continue the movie! You go ahead with the popcorn.” 

Bora smiles at her and poor Yubin’s heart feels fragile at the sight of how bright she looked. Her heart was on thin ice at that moment, delicate and ready to shatter whenever thoughts about Bora looking at her girl friend brighter than the sun was painted in her head. Her heart is reduced to broken pieces, but it suddenly warms up and feels whole again when Bora removes the divider between their seats.

“Do you mind?” Bora was whispering, Yubin was feeling feathers in her ears but only it was the voice of her sister’s best friend.

“No, unnie. Not at all.”

Forty-five minutes in and Bora’s head on Yubin’s shoulder felt like the first raindrop of May -- deeply wanted and insanely needed. Yubin feels like she’s on cloud nine. She looks down at Bora; she was smiling, maybe at the movie, maybe at how comfortable Yubin’s broad shoulder is, maybe at how nice and calm the day has been. Yubin’s eyes flick to the ceiling, and then to the floor, and then she remembers there’s a movie playing on her sister’s television. Jesse and Celine have already promised to meet each other at the same place in six months. Yubin smiles and shakes her head, thinking how naive would they be to believe that they’d remember their promise to a stranger. Her cell phone dings and she receives a message.

_You have got to watch Boyhood. It’s amazing. I cried buckets. Around five._

A faint smile appears at the corners of her face, she doesn’t try to hide it but she also doesn’t acknowledge that a text made her smile today, among other things.

_I was gonna, but I chose Before Sunrise. The characters are naive, but it’s a trilogy so I guess I gotta watch the second one._

Yubin realizes Bora is asleep. She sees her phone vibrating and lighting up, so she tries to wake her up by light taps on her forearm. It felt soft, smooth and milky against her palm and Bora was awakened by the twentieth tap.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I fell asleep! I felt too comfortable. Did you enjoy the movie? It was your pick anyway.” Bora asks as she looks for her vibrating phone.

Yubin hates eavesdropping, but she can’t help but hear the voice of the person Bora is talking to on the other line when the latter is really half an arm’s length away from her. She sounded soft and calm, in love and crazy for Bora at the tone of her voice. Yubin knows she has never had the chance with her, but she is and will always be her number one crush -- the person that made her realize who and what she really is. She chooses to keep all that to herself because she wants what she has now with _her unnie_ than to put themselves on a complicated stage where her sister will most probably get involved. Yubin has long accepted that, but today she just wants to adore her beauty more than anything else.

“Thank you, unnie. For spending time here. I know we haven’t done movie marathons since I got back, and I’m glad we finally got to do it today.” 

“I know. I missed it. I’m glad your sister has a newly-renovated room.” 

“I know right!” 

“Okay, so, I think we have time for two or three more movies. What do you say?” 

“I say mom prepared my favorite dish and I think we should have lunch first.” 

“Beautiful!” 

It’s past 8PM and the two have finished the Before trilogy, as well as the movie Burning. Bora insists to come back after her late dinner with Handong so they can watch more movies together but Yubin doesn’t feel right to be keeping her away from her girlfriend.

“No, unnie. You have to spend time with your girlfriend. Please. There are a lot of other weekends in a calendar.” 

She helps her prepare, and then a couple of minutes later she answers a call and suddenly she’s at the foot of their gate as she brings Bora to Handong. She is introduced as Siyeon’s sister, and then they drive off as soon as they’ve said their goodbyes. Yubin sits on the steps as she stares at the starless sky aimlessly, when a car suddenly pulls over beside her.

“Yubin? Why are you outside?” Siyeon had a worried look on her face. “Where’s Bora?” 

“Oh, she was just picked up by Handong. You missed her.” 

And Siyeon understood. She walked towards Yubin and whispered, “I’ll just introduce you.” And Yubin stands up chin high, and offers her hand as soon as she sees Minji.

“Yubin, this is Minji. Minji, this is my sister, Yubin.”

“Hello, Yubin. Nice to have finally met you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Minji.”

Siyeon then hugs Minji goodbye and whispers to her as well, and then she waved goodbye and drove off carefully.

“What did you tell her?” Yubin was concerned, the last thing she wants to be is to be in her sister's way when she's dating.

“That we’ve got to talk.” Siyeon was serious.  
“We do?” 

“Yubin, there’s that look again. I’ve seen it when you knew about Bora’s last girlfriend. And now that face is back. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ve dealt with it. I mean, she’s in my fairytale and I would never willingly date her. I don’t want to ruin this friendship. Besides, she deserves someone like Handong.” 

Siyeon knows better than to prove to her sister that she shouldn’t be comparing herself to others, but resolves to just hug her and say, “You’ll find someone that will make you realize why all the others didn’t work out.” Yubin’s phone vibrates at the same exact time Siyeon’s sentence finished.

They pull away from the hug and Yubin gets the chance to read the text.

_So did you finish the trilogy? I’ve just seen Parasite and it’s...okay. I like it, but it’s okay._

She smiles as she unlocks the phone, and Siyeon’s arm is suddenly on her shoulder.

“Aren’t you replying to that?” 

“What did you see!” 

“Nothing. Just the text.” 

“Promise not the name?” 

“I promise!” 

They both wash up as they reach home and have agreed to binge a series before sleeping. Half an episode in and Yubin is already knocked out. She takes out her phone and texts Bora.

_My sis is talking to your ex!!!!!_

_Reply when you’re done with sex_

_Wow that rhymed_

Yubin’s phone dings, Siyeon’s curious mind can’t run away from the temptation and looks at the notification.

_Kim Yoohyeon: Hahahaha I know what you mean. Good night then :)_

She turns off the TV and puts a blanket on her sister, she checks her phone and a text comes in.

_Kim Minji: I’m just about to sleep. Thanks for today :) I enjoyed sooooo much. See you soon?_

_Siyeon: See you this Wednesday? :) There’s a place I want to show you. Are you free?_

_Kim Minji: Sure!_

_Siyeon: Great! I promise it will be worthwhile. Sadly you’ll still have to drive._

_Kim Minji: Don't worry. I like driving with you :)_

Siyeon is not aware but her whole face has turned red and she is kicking in the air. There are triumphant melodies in her head, and for once she doesn't think about Gahyeon before closing her eyes. Her eyelids are shut and there was a smile on her lips -- a first in four months. She could only think of Minji -- how her eyes would glisten coupled with a blinding smile and how the day would always seem not enough whenever they’re together. That night, she sleeps tightly without trouble and wakes up the next day with a heart full of the joys of the spring. 


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can just drop me off at the dance studio. I’ll find a ride from there.” Siyeon says while looking at the windshield.
> 
> Minji doesn’t say a word and just nods, focusing intently on the road as the night starts to feel suffocating. Less talk, less mistakes, Siyeon says to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the finish line! Check the 'Additional Tags' to know what to expect from this chapter and the 'Relationship Tags' !

“Yubiiiin! Minji’s gonna be here in twenty minutes and I don’t know what to wear!!!” 

Siyeon barges inside her sister’s room, who is enjoying her coffee and new book as she looks up to her sister who is only in a bathrobe and a towel up her hair.

“And you also still don’t have make up on.” 

“We’ll be going to the dance studio to, you know, dance. And then we’re going to the beach.” 

“Staying overnight?” The overprotective sister strikes again.

“Nope. Now before you interrogate me please help me what to wear.” 

Yubin picks her clothes for her -- a pastel button-down top, the material light and perfect for a hot weather and then a pair of skinny fit jeans.

“Wear a pair of cute sneakers along with it. White preferably.” 

“My sister and my angel.” 

By this time Siyeon is already done with her very light makeup and then a beautiful car -- and its driver -- shows up outside their house.

“Unnie, she’s downstairs.” 

“Okay okay! How do I look?!”

“Like you’re going to dance…?” 

“...” 

“Do you have your water bottle?” Yubin never fails to be the best sister.

“Not yet! Can you get it for me please? I’m gonna pack my other pair of shoes.” 

Yubin is the best sister one could ever have. She knows Siyeon likes her water ice-cold for working out as it cools her whole body down. She rushes to Siyeon with the tumbler, shakes it, and hears the ice cubes inside it.

“You’re the best.” 

“Run! Don’t make her wait!” Yubin is right. Don’t be impolite.

  
  


Three hours of dancing lessons have finally ended, and Siyeon is wearing the outfit that her sister chose for her. She is now waiting for Minji outside the locker room when she sees Handong in a business outfit.

“Miss, you have an appointment? Are you okay?” She interrupts the distraught Handong who greets her with a half smile and a soft laugh.

“Hey, Siyeon! I was supposed to go to a ballet with Bora and ask her to move in with me tonight. But something at work has come up and I need to fly out tonight.” 

“I’m sure she’ll understand. Being passionate about a craft is one of my best friend’s favorite traits in a person. Besides, do you have to ask for that thing? Isn’t that supposed to be a mutual decision?”

“I don’t know, I’m old fashioned. But I’d love to see her next to me every morning and every night.” Handong is still pissed about the circumstances despite talking about how smitten she is for Bora.

“Listen, you’re gonna make it up to her when you come back. And maybe this isn’t the right time yet. I’m sure there’s a good reason for it.” 

Handong ponders on it, nods and agrees to Siyeon. Minji comes out and greets them both with, yet again, a blinding smile. Siyeon’s heart is back at its race, skipping beats as Minji comes closer.

“Hey Handong! I thought today was a special day?” Minji seems to know about her friend’s plan.

“Yeah but the National Dance Federation called me up for an emergency meeting. I can’t say no because a Board Member passed away.” 

“Oh no!” 

“Yes. And you know how messy that group is. They’re all hungry for power.” Handong was visibly displeased with the wrong timing of her business.

“Text me when you get elected. We’ll celebrate.” Minji teases. She knows Handong is all about living a low-key convenient life.

“Psh.” Handong huffs, as she plans to stay hidden the whole time.

“We gotta go now. We’ve got plans of our own.” Minji says as she puts her arm around Siyeon’s shoulder. “See you!”

Handong salutes to Minji and Siyeon waves. “Have fun!” Handong says as she goes back to her office.

Now seated in Minji’s car, she looks at Siyeon with a pair of excited eyes and a soft smile that Siyeon wants to imprint into her mind.

“All good?” Minji asks.

“All good.” Not only was Siyeon smiling, but her heart was screaming as loud as the car’s roaring engine.

They drive for one and a half hours, arriving at the beach while the sun is at its zenith. Siyeon hates the uncomfortable heat, but having the sand play with her toes and walking along the strip of beach with Minji with a cold fruit shake in her hand, she couldn’t ask for a better day.

“Um, hope you don’t mind. I reserved us a table in the restaurant that I wanted to bring you to.” Siyeon said, her eyes hopeful that Minji would like the day she had planned for them.

“Surprise me.” 

“Okay, the concept of this restaurant is that we are to cook with the owner. We have to talk to him. He’s mentally ill, and talking to different people is his way of medicating himself.” Siyeon points to the restaurant.

“Oh yes!!! I can’t wait!” Minji cannot hide her excitement.

“I was thinking that maybe since you told me you lost your love for cooking, maybe he can convince you to relive your first love.” 

“It’s not that I don’t like it anymore, it’s like it has been overshadowed by dancing. And ever since I moved out I don’t really have the time to cook and bake.” 

“Okay. I’ll look forward to your conversations with the owner.” Siyeon’s eyes were crinkling from her smile.

“Have you been here?” Minji asks, the excitement jumping out her words.

“With Yubin, yeah. She’s the one who brought me here.” 

“Your sister seems really cool for a young---” 

Minji stops talking. She sees a man a few feet away from them who went inside the restaurant that she and Siyeon were supposed to have dinner in. She stops walking and then turns around, and Siyeon follows without a question. They walk further and Siyeon pulls Minji aside.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Siyeon asks, her mood uneasy.

“My ex is in that restaurant. Where we’ll eat.” 

“Your last ex?” 

“Yeah.” Minji is evidently panicking, her breathing shaky and her eyes unsteady.

“Do you still wanna go through with the plan?” Siyeon asks, her tone anxious and worried.

“I-is it okay if we leave now and just eat near your place?”

“Yeah that’s fine. I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable. Let’s just try it another time.”

“Yes. Raincheck.” Minji is distraught, she locks and unlocks her phone as they briskly walk towards her car. She blows out an exasperated sigh, thankful she’s back in the confines of her own car. Siyeon joins her in the passenger seat and she is nothing but worried.

“You okay?” Siyeon checks up on a distressed Minji.

“Yeah, yeah. No worries. I just haven’t thought about him for a long time and seeing him suddenly got me anxious.” 

“That’s okay, just breathe.” She caresses Minji’s back as she reaches for a water bottle in her bag. “Here, drink water.”

“Thank you. So much.” 

Siyeon doesn’t say anything but just smiles.

“Hey, Siyeon…”

“Yes?” 

“I’m so sorry our day got ruined. I’m sure you know how exes work.” Minji is apologetic.

“Of course. I understand. Are you good enough to drive?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” She returns the bottle of water, exchanging smiles as they catch each other’s eyes.

The drive back to the city took longer than they expected, and the two did their best to use that time to get to know each other better.

They started talking about high school, their dream universities, their families, and their hobbies. Minji talks about the university that offers dance scholarships abroad and Siyeon shares that she got into her dream school.

“...so I’m currently just on a rest before I go to college.” Siyeon shares.

“So what do you do these days?” Minji is eager to get to know her deeper.

“Honestly? Just resting. Hanging out with friends as much as I can and helping my mom with our family business.”

“Ooh, you have a family business?”

“Yeah, she’s an interior designer. So I help out whenever she needs some research on something.”

“And you enjoy that?” Minji chuckles.

“Actually yes!”

Siyeon has also mentioned that she doesn’t really like movies but her sister is a huge movie person and going on movie marathons has become their bonding time. Minji says she’s jealous because she’s the eldest and she doesn’t really get along with her younger sibling.

And then they started talking about sexuality. Siyeon said that she had a crush in elementary -- she was petite and very beautiful -- and that’s how she knew she was into girls. She was the class valedictorian and everyone wanted to either be her or be with her. She was in an all-girls school (with Bora), and having a crush on girls isn’t really out of the ordinary. But then she tells her teacher about it, and being old-fashioned and (sadly) homophobic, she told her that those feelings for her classmate are most probably just admiration. That’s when she and Bora started getting close -- they both had a crush on the school’s it girl that they eventually fell for each other. But Bora being her best friend after breaking up is the best thing that has happened between them. Minji then opens up about being attracted to men and women, but realizes she doesn’t know herself well enough yet. She hasn’t dated a girl her whole life, and that going out with Siyeon has been nothing but pure bliss. She said she loves all of their times together, and that again she’s sorry for what happened today.

“No, it’s fine. But I’m not gonna lie, this kind of “ex encounters” makes me wonder if dating someone like you is worth a shot again.” Siyeon was too comfortable, perhaps too comfortable that she didn’t think about this before saying it out loud.

“Someone like me?” Minji is suddenly confused, mood turning somber and awkward.

“I mean, someone who isn’t sure of what she is, how or what she identifies as. I don’t wanna be someone’s experiment. Again. I’ve been there, and I don’t want it to happen again.” 

“So you’re comparing me to your ex?” Minji is irked at everything she is hearing right now.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. Shit. I’m sorry.” Siyeon snaps back to reality.  _ This isn’t something you say out loud.  _ But what’s done is done and Minji’s eyes are full of vexation that she’s ready to hop off any time.

“Uh, I take offense in what you said. I don’t think of you as an experiment, but I do like it that I’m getting to know myself better whenever I’m with you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. That was a fucked up thing to say.” Siyeon has her hands in fists.

Minji is tight-lipped, breathing in and out, controlling her emotions.

“You can just drop me off at the dance studio. I’ll find a ride from there.” Siyeon says while looking at the windshield.

Minji doesn’t say a word and just nods, focusing intently on the road as the night starts to feel suffocating.  _ Less talk, less mistakes,  _ Siyeon says to herself.

It has been the longest ride of her life -- ever -- and she thanks all the gods and deities that have ever existed when she sees the signage for the dance studio. The car is at a halt and Minji doesn’t do or say anything -- none of the bright smiles, none of the adorable goodbyes. She was just looking straight, waiting for Siyeon to hop off.

“I’m sorry again. And thank you. Drive safely.” Siyeon hops off and Minji speeds up as soon as the car door closes. She knows she fucked up, and she knows who to call.

“Bora? Where are you?” Siyeon’s voice is full of disappointment.

“I’m in your house. Yubin and I are watching horror movies. What’s up?”

“Can you pick me up? Dance studio.” 

“Huh? Where’s Minji?” Bora sounded confused and worried at the same time, but the clanging of car keys can already be heard from the other line. They’re already rushing to her as they speak.

“I fucked up. I said something I shouldn’t have while Minji and I were talking. Long story. I’ll tell you once you get here. Can you also get me something from fast food? We haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Okay. No prob. Hang in there. Get a tea or something in the cafe nearby.” 

Siyeon doesn’t think about anything else when she drops the call. She imagines the look on Minji’s face now and how hurt and disappointed she should be feeling for what she said. She waits thirty more minutes and sees a familiar sedan approach her. The window rolls down and Siyeon feels a certain feeling that she’s safe, “Hey!” She runs towards the passenger’s seat, opens and closes the door as soon as she gets a hold of it.

“Fuck.” Siyeon sinks into her seat as Yubin from the backseat hands her a fast food dinner. “Oh, you’re here.” 

“Yeah, unnie and I have been together all-day.” Yubin sits back and goes back to her phone. “How was your day?” 

“I planned it to be good but she saw her ex in that beach restaurant we went to…” Siyeon breathes heavily. “So I thought what if she’s just using me to experience a woman?” 

“Siyeon, you don’t possibly think all of the women you’re gonna be dating after Gahyeon would only use you for sex.” Bora disrupts her best friend’s thoughts as she sits more comfortably on her seat. She folds her arms in front of her and looks over to Siyeon. “Look, I hurt Yoohyeon because I broke up with her. But she moved on from it because she realized how ill-matched we are. Remember when I told her that I thought our relationship was too shallow? When we talked for closure she told me she finally gets what I mean because having a deep connection with someone is beautiful.” Bora then looks at Yubin.

“Unnie, what Bora unnie is trying to say is that people do move on. And that not everyone wants to hurt you, but they can even change you for the better.” Yubin explains.

“I think you should get home and eat some more fast food, huh?” Bora buckles up. “People make mistakes, Siyeon. Just make sure to make up for it.”

The three drive home with a deafening silence, and Siyeon does nothing but replay the whole night in her head.

“Just rest for now, unnie. Save the thinking for tomorrow when you’re less tired.”


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their first night to stay together; the first of many nights the two will be counting the stars with their bodies entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get them back together quickly hehe. Thanks for reading! (There's a next chapter! Don't forget to click next!)

The skies are clear one summer morning but Siyeon still feels like the clouds are looming over her for a thunderstorm any minute. She hasn’t talked to Minji in four days, and she knows she deserves this cold spell. She looks out the window and the cotton-like clouds looking down on her, casting a shadow so as to not get too blinded by the sun. She sits up and finds Yubin at the foot of her bed.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Helpers are cleaning my bedroom.” Yubin was busy, typing attentively on her phone while wearing a smile.

Siyeon stealthily approaches her sister and then grabs her phone as soon as she gets close.

“Come on unnie, we’re not kids. I need my phone.” 

“Who is it?” Siyeon seems like she’s not giving up.

“My new friend. I’ll introduce you soon.” 

“Sure, as long as you don’t call her a new  _ friend _ .” Siyeon was teasing Yubin, but mostly she’s just happy she’s not broken anymore.

“How are you? You haven’t gone out of the house in days.” It was a routine check up for the two whenever they notice something unusual with the other.

“Obviously not good. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and what I did to Minji… That was tactless. And such an asshole move. But do you understand why I had those worries?” Siyeon was looking to validate her action, although she knows there isn’t a good excuse.

“I do. But a wise person once said to never project your own problems onto another person.”

“Who’s that wise person?” 

“My new friend.” Yubin was sounding proud, almost a show off that she’s learning new things from her new - quote and unquote - friend.

“Yes, she’s right.” The older sister agrees. She looks out the window and sees Bora’s car.

“Bora’s here.” Siyeon tells Yubin.

“Oh right! We’re going somewhere!” The younger one sounded excited.

“Without me?” Siyeon was pouting, almost feeling hurt.

“Hey bitches! Yubin, you ready to go?” And Bora is through the door.

“Really, without me?” Siyeon reiterates.

“I don’t think you’d be of any use.” Bora retorts.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m, uh, going furniture shopping. For my place and Handong’s!” Bora’s tone was celebratory.

“Wait… You’ve agreed to move in with Handong? You’ve met each other for five seconds!” Siyeon wasn’t against the idea, but she knows her best friend’s propensity to making impulsive decisions.

“Siyeon… I know what I want in someone. Handong has everything and even more. Sometimes, the length of time you’ve known each other doesn’t matter in deciding who you want to spend your lifetime with. When you know, you know.” Bora’s feelings were overflowing that Bora couldn’t do anything but just hug her best friend.

“I’m so happy for you, Bora.” While Bora is in Siyeon’s arms, the older sister looks at her younger sister. She did hear everything that Bora has said, and Yubin just smiles and shakes her head while mouthing, “I’m okay.” Maybe Yubin is, or maybe she isn’t, but after meeting Handong the other day, she knows she’s more than enough to make Bora happy.

“Okay. Enough hugging. You should stay home and reflect on yourself.” Bora is right. Siyeon needs to focus on herself before she starts meeting Minji again, or anyone. 

“Yeah, I know. I know.” 

“But if you don’t want to date her anymore, just make sure to stick to lesbians next time so you don’t have this problem again.” Bora is flippant as she is serious in her tone.

“I really, really like her, dude. I just need to chill out and make sure she doesn’t hate me.” 

“Then do something about it.” Yubin has always been succinct and direct. She always knows what to say and that’s why Siyeon thinks she’s more of the big sister than her. And she loves her that way.

“See you later! We’ve got business to do.” Bora hugs her best friend before they leave and as her room empties out, Siyeon is left with her own thoughts.

She reminds herself of how Minji’s eyes would crinkle when her lips form a dazzling smile, and the music that she hears whenever Minji laughs. She looks at her phone, checks for any notification, and locks it. She stares outside her window with downcast eyes. She knows she did something wrong, and now she’s determined to make things right.

  
  


A couple of hours and a million thoughts later, Siyeon finds herself at the foot of Handong’s dance studio, her heart uneasy but her mind confident. She opens the door and then goes straight to Handong’s office. She knocks lightly.

“Dongie?”

“Heyyy! What’s up?” Handong stands up to give Siyeon a hug and greet her.

“You okay? You look… I don’t know. Scared? Worried?” 

“Uh… I don’t know if your friend has told you, but we’ve gotten into an argument.” 

Handong nods, her face a picture of disappointment.

“That was a shitty move from me, I know. And I’m here not to explain, because I am not making excuses.”

“Okay. Just promise me not to hurt my friend. She’s been through a lot and seriously, she’s failing that 3-month rule you guys talked about.” Siyeon laughs timidly. “She finishes in twenty minutes. So help yourself with any drinks from our pantry.” 

Siyeon smiles slightly at Handong, thankful both as her friend and Minji’s.

“Thanks, Dongie. Wish me luck.” 

“Oh and by the way, just to let you know. I’m saying all these because I’m promising to be the best partner I can be for your best friend.”

There’s an exchange of nods and smiles, confirming agreement between the two.

Ten minutes down. Siyeon has been fiddling with her phone - she has probably scrolled up and refreshed all of her social media applications while waiting for Minji. It has been the longest twenty minutes of her life, and she can’t wait for it to just end and see Minji. She stands up from the couch in the receiving area and then walks around. She sees a familiar pair of shoes, black cap, and a blue-striped button down shirt that was walking along the hallway. Her eyes slowly followed the familiar girl and by the time the girl took out her phone she was sure who it was.

“Yubin?!”

“U-unnie?! Why are you here?!”

“Uh, Minji works here. I, uh, am going to talk to her. No wait, why are  _ you  _ here? I thought you went shopping with Bora?” Siyeon has never been more confused in her life.

“Yeah we did go shopping but to be honest, she didn’t really need much help. And, uh, I’m picking someone up…”

“Someone? Here?” She knows who it is, but she wants it to come from her sister.

“Uh, Yoohyeon. I know you know her. We’re hanging out so I’m picking her up.” Siyeon nods like she wants to believe that Yoohyeon is just her friend. Now that she’s thinking about it, Yoohyeon does seem to be more suited to be with someone like her sister.

“Unnie, I think your ex is in the same dance class as Yoohyeon.” 

And speaking of the devil, just right on time. Gahyeon arrives with a huge pink duffle bag, beat-up hair and an oversized shirt paired with cycling shorts. She was smiling, and damn, she was beautiful beyond words. Siyeon feels like there’s a lump in her throat, her eyes fully open while staring at Yubin blankly. She wants to ask for help, but she isn’t sure why she doesn’t utter a cry for help. She feels her chest, checking for any signs of heart-thumping anger or sadness, but there is none. She feels free, free from the pain once gnawing at her heart. She realizes she is over the greatest heartbreak of her life, and that Minji is the only one that matters to her now.

She has never been more sure that she’s ready for Minji.

“Unnie, you okay?” Yubin asks, trying to figure out the answer from her sister’s face.

“I’m surprisingly okay.” 

“Oh. Sounds good. Time to focus on Minji then?”

“Look at you speaking like you’ve had a thousand hearts broken. Bora teaching you all these?” Siyeon has never been happier for her sister.

“Yeah, she does all the sister-ing whenever you’re off to your dates. She’s incredible at giving advice.” 

“Good. At least she doesn’t nag me anymore.” Siyeon was kind of relieved.

“I like the nag from a sister that I don’t get from you. You’re not the type.”

“I know. Okay, one last thing -- she knows we’re sisters right? That your sister is her ex’s best friend?” She promised herself she wouldn’t ask anything Yoohyeon and Bora related but her mouth couldn’t control it.

“Yes. Of course. She knows everything.” Yubin reassures her sister.

  
  


A tall girl, Yoohyeon, arrives beside Yubin and she smiles until the ends of her lips have reached her temples. Yoohyeon waves at Siyeon but looks back at Yubin immediately.

“Hello, miss. You look so cute today,” Yoohyeon tries to say it as softly as she could but Siyeon can hear everything. She brushes the back of her hand against Yubin’s soft, squishy cheeks.

“Thank you, so do you.” Yubin’s face is flaming red, and she grabs her hand as soon as she can. She gives her sister a glance to tell her how happy she is and Siyeon can see it in her eyes. 

“Unnie, we gotta go. We’ve got a screening to catch.” Yubin tells her sister, her voice exuding excitement.

“Do you love movies too, Yoohyeon? My sister is probably gonna drag you to every single movie screening there is. I hope you’re ready”

“Actually, she knows more movies than I do.” Yubin sounded thrilled.

“No shit?” Siyeon was impressed, and she understands how and why the two got close. “Well I guess you spend time in the library too, huh?”

  
They both nod and laugh, and Siyeon says, “I knew it,” like she found an answer to one of the world’s most pressing crossword puzzles. They say their goodbyes and Siyeon checks her watch. It’s been 23 minutes. She panics and runs to Minji’s room, her heart feeling full and her mind ready to tell her everything she feels.

“Siyeon?”

“Minji.”

“What are you doing here?” Minji’s voice was unsteady.

“I...want to talk.” Siyeon was pleading, almost.

“I’m kind of in a hurry.”

“I can walk you to your car and you can just listen to me.”

“Okay. Start.”

The two walk side-by-side, Siyeon’s body angled towards Minji.

  
“That was wrong for me to say. I don’t like making excuses, so all I’m gonna say nos is that I’m ready. I’m ready for anything between us and that I know your break up hasn’t been too long ago so I’ll wait for you. No matter how long it takes for you to be ready. Even if it’s beyond the three-month rule. And in the end if you don’t feel the same, I’m not gonna blame it on anything or anyone. Just…. Let me. Let me love you.” 

They were at the parking lot, standing in front of Minji’s bumper. She wasn’t looking at Siyeon while she was speaking, but the temper on her face has already vanished.

“Minji… Just let me. Please.”

It suddenly rains hard, like the sky is pouring for Siyeon who’s at the brink of letting tears loose.

“Are...are you not going inside your car?” Siyeon asks. She hates uncomfortable settings -- like heat and rain -- but she’s willing to endure it all for Minji.

“No. My dad’s gonna be mad if my seat gets wet. Handong hates wet floors and my umbrella is inside my car. So, nope. Not going anywhere.” Minji was smiling at her this time, not a shadow of disappointment casting in her face.

She pulls Siyeon by one hand and places her arms around her waist, their faces inches away from each other. The raindrops fall intensely on their crowns as their foreheads and noses touch, the blush on each other’s cheeks invisible with the strong rain. Minji runs her hand from Siyeon’s waist to her back, her nape, to the back of her ear, and now her cheeks. She traces her jawline and then cups her face, their lips a breath away.

Minji sinks her lips on Siyeon’s own, not minding the prickly rain. Minji’s kisses were firm but soft, feeling Siyeon’s lips like warm rubies against hers. She slowly slides to her lower lip, sucking it gently as Siyeon feels warmth grow inside her under the rain. Minji pulls away and Siyeon feels the emptiness on her lips.

“I’m not letting this rain get in the way of us.” Minji confesses.

Siyeon now pulls her in, her hand grabbing Minji’s locks as her lips slide down her neck.

“Maybe… we should go home.” Minji suggests.

“Now? But your car seat.”

“That doesn’t matter right now. There are more pressing issues at hand.” Minji jokes, and the smile that Siyeon has been longing for appears under the rain. It was brighter than any smile she has ever seen, and she’s determined to keep discovering her brightest possible smile.

“Okay, sure.” Siyeon agrees as they both rush into Minji’s car.

The drive home was nowhere near their last car ride -- Minji was holding Siyeon’s hand the whole time, unwilling to let go even if she had to hold the steering wheel with both hands. There was also silence throughout the ride, but the tension was very different. This time it is filled with Minji’s thoughts of kissing Siyeon endlessly and maybe even pinning her against a wall. Her thoughts are restless, heat flowing throughout her body.

“Siyeon… your lips… they’re so soft…”

“Yes, because you’re kissing a girl. Maybe you haven’t heard this, but yours are incredibly soft too. I could…” Siyeon trails off, thinking again if she’s thinking out loud.

“Could what?”   
“Oh fuck I’m thinking out loud again.”

“Continue it. Now I’m curious.”

“I could kiss you all night.”

“Interesting.” Minji hums.

They are finally parked, the engine still running because Minji was already all over Siyeon. She can’t control her feelings around her and Siyeon makes her dizzy.

She remembers the first time they met each other, she smelled so nice and her shampoo was so fragrant it lingered in her mind for days. She thinks of the scent, and she remembers the face of the beautiful girl who attended her class. The same night that they went out, she couldn’t stop her eyes from looking. She has always been attracted to girls, but not this strongly. She doesn’t question herself, instead she looks for ways to get closer to Siyeon and act on this  _ strong  _ attraction. Handong had warned her of using Siyeon as her rebound but she confesses that she only made the last year work of her previous relationship solely because of familiarity. She remembers everything she went through before finally arriving here -- her hand inside Siyeon’s shirt and Siyeon’s lips devouring hers.

Minji breathes for a while and Siyeon takes a breath, slowly pulling away to adore Minji’s beauty.

“I’ll let you love me, so let me gamble for myself. I’ll be vulnerable to you.” Minji is teary eyed.

“Really?” 

“I can’t say no to a face that attractive,” Minji was teasing Siyeon albeit being sincere about it. “But I think we might get a fever so we should take a shower first once we’re in my unit.” Minji grabs two coats from her back seat and puts one around Siyeon. 

It’s their first night to stay together; the first of many nights the two will be counting the stars with their bodies entwined.


	7. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They feel perfectly right, and they can’t wait to discover what this beautiful surprise has in store for them for the rest of their lives.

Minji loves mornings. There is a certain allure that catches her eyes when the sun generously showers her room with natural light. The greens outside her window are vivid and the blue above it are peppered with fluffy clouds. She looks to her right; she didn’t know a summer morning could feel even better. It feels right,  _ she  _ feels right, and Minji places her hand on top of her chest to feel how fast her heart is beating. Minji arranges herself so she could look at Siyeon better, devouring her eyes with the beauty in front of her. Siyeon’s lips look divine as the sunlight bounces off her glistening face. Minji starts to feel breathless, remembering how their kisses felt last night. As she admires her face, Minji smiles as Siyeon scrunches her nose as she sleeps.

“So beautiful.” Minji hums softly, her voice light so as to not disturb Siyeon’s deep slumber.

“Mmmm,” Siyeon smiles as she hears Minji and then puts her arm around her waist. “You…” 

“Me?” Minji’s left hand was on Siyeon’s face, caressing the side of her face and tucks her hair at the back of her ear.

“Mmm…” 

“Ssshh. Sleep some more.” Minji reaches for Siyeon’s forehead and kisses it. 

“Huuuuuhh?” Siyeon was whining while attempting to open her eyes. Minji lifts her hand and puts it over Siyeon’s eyes as the sunlight directly hits her face. Siyeon smiles sweetly, and Minji cannot resist and smiles back. “Thank you,” says Siyeon, her voice hoarse and soft.

“I’ll always protect you.” Minji confesses. She loves peace and quiet, and having Siyeon beside her on a beautiful morning is something she never thought she needed until now.

“Minji…” Siyeon’s eyes were still closed but her embrace is tighter than earlier. “Everything I said last night. I mean all of it. I’m aware you might not be ready to commit, but I will keep waiting for you until you are.” She searches for Minji’s hand and clasps it warm and firmly with doting eyes.

“I know. I believe you.” Minji cups her face. “I’m still surprised at where we are right now, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Well, you certainly came into my life as a beautiful surprise.” Siyeon was already half awake, her beautiful brown eyes incredible against the sun. “You are my beautiful surprise, Minji.”

Minji dives into Siyeon and next thing they know, their hands are all over each other plunging into pleasure and passion. Minji was supposed to cook breakfast for them but obviously that’s not happening any time soon.

  
  


It is now lunch time. Siyeon has to leave as it’s her “best friend day” with Bora. She’s already in their house, the cause of 10 missed calls and 25 unread texts. She imagines she has a lot to explain to her sister and best friend and believes it’s wise to plot out an outline and design a detailed explanation as to what happened since yesterday.

“You sure you don’t want a ride home?” Minji asks, clutching tightly onto Siyeon’s both hands, eyes pleading to change her mind.

“I’m sure. You have a class in a while. I don’t want Handong to say that I’m a bad influence to you.” Minji laughs and pulls Siyeon close to her, embracing her as tightly as she could.

“I miss you already.” Minji pulls away from the hug to give Siyeon a kiss, deep and soulful that will keep lingering on their lips until the next time they meet.

A car horn is heard outside Minji’s house. Their lips part slowly, breathing in each other’s air as their agape lips crave for more. “Uh, I think that’s my ride.” Siyeon kept wishing that her Uber arrives a little later but alas, this is one of the times where you hate that your ride is on time.

“You sure you need to leave?” Minji is so desperate to keep Siyeon around. “Just physically.” Siyeon had the look in her eyes that Minji can’t take off of her mind.

“Text me!” And Siyeon is out of the door in an instant.

  
  
  


As long as it feels right, Minji is willing to gamble it all. Siyeon feels right -- the way their hands fit perfectly with one another and their kisses feel like the early bloom of the sunrise -- and they feel right. And to Minji, that’s all that matters. For Siyeon, Minji’s happiness is as important as her own, and that’s the most important thing. If Minji is happy, so is she. They feel perfectly right, and they can’t wait to discover what this beautiful surprise has in store for them for the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kept reading up to this point! Thanks for the kudos and the comments. I'm aware some/most of you have been waiting for some ships to happen but I'm sorry I chose to cut my fic short. :(
> 
> Leave me stuff at https://curiouscat.me/crajee4jenyer !!!


End file.
